Diablo REMIX
by necroneox3d
Summary: Just a remake of fanfic Diablo. Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

**Diablo: The Lord of Destruction 2.0  
By: **Jon M. Iris

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

The sun rose high over the Hokage Monument, its rays shining across the faces making it appear as if the Hokage's were watching the village. The morning crowd shuffled along down the streets like any other day just going about their business. The academy students, most of them anyways, were up bright and early preparing for the first most important day of their Ninja careers.

This included one Uzumaki Naruto as he practically jumps out of bed with a large grin on his face. "Today's the day!" he rushes to his closest, once inhabited by nothing but orange jumpsuits that were a pain on everyone's eyes, including his own. However, last night he'd taken all the money he'd saved over the years and bought what he considered to be his true ninja outfit. Reaching into various racks he pulls out black Shinobi pants and steel toed ninja boots with black tape to wrap up the loose ends near the bottom. Another rack produces a dark red sleeveless muscle shirt with chain mail sewn within the fabric. He pulls out a dark red trench coat with one sleeve on a hanger places it on the back of a chair. Last but not least he grabs an arm length box, dragging his hand caressingly over the box top. Slowly he opens the lid revealing oiled cloth which he draws back revealing plated armor with a larger shoulder guard. The plates have intricate seals carved so thinly they are hard to see with the naked eye or without a bloodline limit. This had been a gift from the Third on his last birthday. He had said it was a Pre-Graduation present. He explained that the seals engraved within the armor would focus his chakra, not giving him control, just focus it into a stronger version. There was another set of seals engraved on it that did something secret, something the Third Hokage assured Naruto would be very important in his future. He quickly puts on the clothes and latches on the oversized armor. One of the almost unseen seals glows for a second before shrinking the armor down till it fit comfortably to Naruto's arm. Grinning a foxy grin he leaps out his window and runs as fast as he can to the Academy.

A yawn escapes Naruto as he listens to the lengthy and very boring speech about their duties as new Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. His friend sits next to him writing various seals on a piece of parchment using his blood. His friend's name is Neo Necro, a Shinobi from an almost extinct family of Shinobi Necromancers. Though the family had been a great help in the makings of the Village, a few of the main families were disgusted by the use of the dead to fight and various other hearsay rumors and attacked the family. Though it was an entire family of Necromancers they were almost entirely wiped out. One individual family was spared when an unknown Shinobi dropped in and decimated the attackers, killing them almost instantly. The power of this Shinobi was amazing to say the least and with a little historical research after the fact they realized he was one of the four immortals. His power and the fact he was an immortal led the families to leave the last surviving Necromancers alone for all eternity. In the following generations, however, the family never could reestablish themselves to their previous status or population until, in the last Great Shinobi War, there was left only one who was the mother of Neo. However, during the Kyuubi attack his mother was one of the first to die in the battle leaving him an orphan.

Since both were feared, for their own respective reasons, they quickly became friends and even had apartments in the same building. In class Neo was two ranks down from the Rookie of the Year position while Naruto was the dead last. However, in their sparring matches Naruto had proven to be a more than formidable taijutsu specialist. His movements always seemed to be erratic and out of control, like an animal with limited street fighting skills. However, when one sparred with him enough they realize there is a methodical movement to his fighting that incurred maximum damage with little drawback and little chance for counter attack. This amazed Neo to no end since Naruto has never had a teacher and never looked at any specific taijutsu text other than the standard Academy Taijutsu.

The two look up at Iruka as he finishes his speech and grabs a folder with the assigned teams within. "Team Seven- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. Team Leader- Hatake, Kakashi." As he called out the names on the teams he came to Team 13. "Team Thirteen- Uzumaki, Naruto; Necro, Neo; and a member who has yet to arrive. Team leader will be announced later." When Team Seven had been announced both Naruto and Neo winced at the unlucky Uchiha. Both frowned when their team was called since they were missing a team mate and their Team Leader was completely unknown. What the hell kind of team did they have anyway?! Iruka waits with the newly announced teams, watching as they all are paired off with their respective Leaders. Soon it was just teams 7 and 13.

Iruka smiles as he sees Team Seven starting to get annoyed and he motioned for Naruto and Neo to follow him. They followed him to his office where they each took a seat. He clasps his hands looking at the two young men sitting across the desk from him. "I know what your thinking boys. 'What the hell is going on with our team?', am I correct?" The boys look at each other before nodding at Iruka. He smiles as he reaches into a drawer on his desk. "I have the rest of your team's information right here." He flips the folder open on his desk causing four pictures to spill out of the top of the stack of paper. "You two have been chosen for a special mission. There is a special person in the lands beyond the Elemental Countries that is in major need of protection and training." He hands a photo over to the boys showing a average looking boy with brown messy hair with round glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Your last team mate is known as Potter Harry in his country. He is a kind of 'Chosen One' to his people, the only way some evil lord type guy can be killed it seems." He picks up the other photo and hands it over. "You boys must appreciate this honor of your teacher. His is one of the legendary three Sennin of Konoha, Jariaya the Toad Hermit." Neo gasps while Naruto merely looks unimpressed.

Neo notices Naruto's lack of enthusiasm about their 'esteemed' teacher. "Naruto, please tell me you've heard of Jaraiya-sama?" Naruto simply nods before crossing his arms and sniffing in dismissal. "Ok then, what's the problem?"

Naruto looks at his friend Neo with an eyebrow cocked up. "Not only have I heard of him, Neo, I've met the guy. And I don't care HOW good his skills are, he's nothing but an old super pervert."

Iruka chuckles as Neo looks to him for a denial of this accusation. "Sorry Neo-san, but Naruto is correct. Jaraiya-sama is definitely a super pervert. He is the author of Icha Icha Paradise after all, and he gets the inspiration for his graphic novels by peeping on naked women, among other things."

Neo's jaw drops in denial and disbelief while Naruto merely rolls around laughing on the ground at his friends face. A good pop on the head knocks some sense into Naruto forcing him to crouch and rub his head in pain. As the two straighten up to a throat clear from Iruka, he smiles at the two. "Alright guys, I think Hatake should have picked up his team by now, it's time for us to go meet the rest of your team and have the mission explained in the Hokage's office."

A wizened looking old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles lounges comfortably in a thick padded leather chair across from another wizened old man smoking on a pipe in the Hokage robes. Sitting next to the first old man was a jittery brown haired, bespectacled little boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar who can't stop twitching in nervousness. The older man places a comforting hand on the boy's arm before crossing his arms once more. He looks at the Hokage with a smile on his face. "Once again I must express my greatest gratitude to you Sarutobi-san. You are giving little Harry here a great chance in life."

The Hokage grins as he takes a puff on his pipe before tapping it on the bowl expelling the mostly used tobacco within. "Oh come now Dumbledore, you know I can't deny an old friend a simple request like this." He packs the pipe again, lighting it with a very small stream of fire from his mouth surprising the boy next to his old friend. After a few puffs he looks at the two again and smiles. "And to insure his education is thorough and complete I've assigned a most ingenious ex-student of mine to the task of training the three."

Dumbledore nods and starts to speak when a simple knock at the door snaps his mouth shut. Sarutobi calls for whoever it is to come in. Iruka ushers the boys in before snapping to attention and bowing to the Hokage. "Ahhh Iruka-kun, glad you made it time. Naruto, Neo…" The boys look at him like they always do, like an old grandfather instead of the most important man in the whole Village. "I have a mission for you two. I'm sure Iruka got you mostly up to speed?" The boys nod. "Good, let me introduce you to Harry Potter, your third teammate. And this over here is Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He taps his pipe again, a bit of ash falling into the bowl before he takes another puff. "Right now Jariaya is away on a mission. You three will be getting the basic training all Genin acquire, with Harry getting special training to get him up to speed. When Jaraiya returns you three will be attending Hogwarts as Second years(). You two will learn the ways of magic that is taught at the school as well as helping to protect young Harry here." The two nod before both grin evilly, training was going to be fun in order to get Harry up to their standards.

Harry gulps at the foreboding feeling he was getting from the looks of the two boys beside him.

"Alright Harry, come at me with a twisting side punch followed by a roundhouse kick to my face." Iruka settles down into a defensive position as Harry nervously gets into his attack stance. Harry rushes forward throwing a right punch which is turned to the side forcing Harry to spin, his leg coming up and slamming into a surprised Iruka's hastily thrown up guard. He smiles as Harry leaps back throwing kunai at Iruka who simply knocks them to the side. He holds up a hand to signal the end of the spar. "Good thinking on your feet Harry. I was wondering when you'd reach this point."

Harry looks confused as he wipes the sweat from his forehead and tries to catch his breath. "What do you mean Sensei?"

Iruka grins as he tosses a towel to Harry. "Well Harry, I've been drilling these Kata into you since you got here. Till this point you've been doing everything I've told you to in practice. Today though, you took your first step to being a true Shinobi, unpredictability. See no matter where you are, a true Shinobi's strongest feature is surprise and unpredictability. Never, _ever_, let yourself become to dependent on any specific skill or fighting style. Never learn one particular thing and let yourself become stagnant in your development and learning. This is the true strength of a Shinobi, though today most Shinobi fall for the same trap as everyone else. For example, the Hyuuga tend to rely on nothing but their special Taijutsu style. Most never use any outside ninjutsu, genjutsu, or any other form of taijutsu. Since they use that one style other Clans from our own and other countries have been able to come up with styles and techniques that work pretty well against a Hyuuga." He laughs at the stupidity of the Hyuuga. "The Hyuuga might not be too bright about what I've just told you, but it's actually very common among Shinobi today. So don't let yourself fall prey to that kind of stupidity Harry. Learn as much as you can and never fall into a pattern, never become too dependent. To do so is to lose, and to lose to a Shinobi is to die…One way, or another…"

Harry nods as Iruka steps back a few paces and drops into a defensive stance. "Now, lets continue, and this time…Let your body react on its own, just like Naruto does when you spar with him…" Harry nods as he drops into a stance he'd been designing in his off-time. Summer had been long here, and from watching his team mates and other Shinobi he had started to get a plan for a taijutsu style of his own that could incorporate his spell slinging in the future, and this was the perfect opportunity to try out his first form.

He leans back on his rear leg, his right leg stretched forward with the toe pointed forward. His left arm stretches across his chest with the right arm holding his wand across his stomach. His eyes are focused, his muscles relaxed as he inhales deeply. He feels his chakra flowing alongside his magic deep within him and channels both on instinct as he launches forward, a really small cracked crater forming from the point of launching. He twists his body slamming his empty left arm forward in a powerful palm strike that rattles Iruka's arm as he blocks. Harry launches over the kick counter attack and swings his wand in a wide arc. A beam of magic jets out slamming into Iruka making his arms and legs snap to his body and leaves his whole body petrified. Harry lands on the other side of Iruka as he falls to the ground locked up in a state of total petrifaction. "Damn, never thought I'd see Iruka get taken out that fast in a one on one fight with a Genin."

Harry looks up spotting a man with a mask and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye and reading a orange book with a circle with a slash through it on the back. Harry smiles up at the man. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, nice to see you again."

Kakashi drops from the tree limb he's standing on and walks over to the prone Iruka and taps him with the toe of his shoe. He then looks over at Harry as he shuffles his shoe in the dirt in embarrassment. "Sooooo, what kind of taijutsu style was that?"

Harry scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well, it's a style I've been experimenting with. I'm trying to incorporate my magic into a fighting style that can be flexible with any new spells I learn."

Kakashi nods in understanding and starts walking away. "Oh by the way, the Hokage sent me to tell you to come to his office with your team mates…" Kakashi pauses and looks around the clearing. "Ummm… Where are they anyways?"

Harry grins mischievously as he points to the side. Kakashi looks and frowns, not seeing anything worth seeing until a huge explosion rips through the trees. Trees on the edge of the clearing have their bark and leaves shredded off from the percussive force. Kakashi's one eye widens at the destructive force and bits of bones landing in the open area which start moving through the air forming weapon wielding skeletons that rush back into the trees. "Their practicing their special attacks. That blast was a taijutsu move of Naruto's that he named the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan."

Kakashi looks at Harry then back to the area the other two were practicing in. "Oh…"

AN- Well this is the beginning of my rewrite of my Diablo series, I honestly think this one will be better. Hope ya enjoy, Ciao!!

JON

Shinobi graduate the Ninja Academy at age 12 where as school starts in Harry Potter for Harry when he turns 11, so when Naruto and Neo graduated Harry was going into his Second year of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Diablo

**Diablo: The Lord of Destruction 2.0  
By: **Jon M. Iris

**Chapter Two: A Journey**

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

The sun was setting in Konohagakure, the soft colors of oranges, reds, and yellows painted the village a brilliant shade. The early sleepers were closing up shop and heading home for the day. The dregs of any society were rearing their heads and heading to the bars and red light districts. A crash and one long white haired old man was slammed through a wall and out into the streets. A very pissed and skimpily dressed purple haired snake charmer came tromping out with fury in her eyes.

The white haired man has blood coming from his nose yet suffers no other injury. "You dirty old pervert!! I'll teach you grab someone's ass while they're drinking!!" The purple haired vixen begins to stomp the man into the ground, while the man continues to stare in awe in the sky as he reminisces on how good the woman's ass had felt.

Meanwhile, back at the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi was shaking his head in disapproval of the white haired man as he watches him getting stomped into the ground through his crystal ball. All the while laughing his ass off inside. A knock at his door distracts him and he calls for them to enter. Naruto, Neo, and Harry step through the door, one of the Chunin guards bowing to him as he closes the door. "Hello boys, I have called you here this evening to tell you that your teacher has finally arrived. He's coming this way and will arrive at the tower in a few minutes. In the mean time I'd like to give you guys this…" He pulls out three scrolls tossing them to each of the boys. Naruto flips his open and finds four high chakra based jutsu attacks, three of which rely on wind type chakra and one lightning based. Neo flips his open finding four techniques that seem to come directly from his clans skills, but were unlike anything he'd ever seen in the family vaults.

Harry, on the other hand, opened his and was shocked to say the least. He had only one jutsu, but it was a jutsu that merged his chakra and magic together in a powerful attack, and the rest of the scroll was taken up with a Taijutsu style. A style that he himself had started to put together, but this was complete and powerful. "Harry, that Taijutsu Style is from Dumbledore when he stayed with us for some time. He refused to learn any other jutsu but he believed in learning to defend himself. Using his magic he created that Taijutsu style, but despite what you might think it is not complete. Dumbledore was wondering if you could finish it, using the jutsu he refused to learn and your own magic, creating a perfect harmony."

He looks up at Neo and smiles. "Those techniques are ones your father designed right before he died. He left in his will that you were to inherit these techniques when you graduated." Neo nods in understanding as he starts reading the techniques his dad created. A look of awe starts to overcome his face as he reads on.

Sarutobi smiles at the expression before his face turns to a more serious one. "Neo, Harry, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave the room. I must talk to Naruto about his techniques, they are highly classified and if Naruto feels he can he will tell you later. It is up to him but he has to learn about it first." The two nod before getting up and leaving the room while Naruto looks at the Hokage quizzically. The Hokage takes a puff off his pipe before tapping the ashes out into the bowl. "Naruto…" Naruto snaps to attention. "What I'm about to tell you is a S-rank Classification Secret." Naruto gulps but nods. "Those techniques are techniques developed by your father…" A gasp escapes Naruto at this revelation. "Your father was one of the most influential, courageous, and powerful man who has ever graced Konohagakure. Your father, Naruto, was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha." Naruto's eyes widen and his breathing increases. How could this be? His father was the Fourth? The one who sealed the Kyuubi within him? He supposed that others might have gotten mad at this, to feel alienated and hurt that their own father would curse them this way, but somehow he knew there was no other way. He put himself in his father's shoes in an instant and knew that he would have done exactly the same thing. How could he ask another to sacrifice their child if he couldn't do it himself? He couldn't, it's that plain and simple. "I know this is hard for you to take in but there's more. Those techniques are the beginning steps to your father's ultimate techniques, techniques that made him feared throughout the Shinobi lands. When you master the techniques on those scrolls you will get the training and scrolls for his other techniques. Jaraiya is the only one who is able to accomplish the training."

Naruto nods in understanding before stepping through the door, Sarutobi sighing knowing that somehow Naruto had accepted it instantly. He could not fathom the strength of will this young man had to be able to not only accept the fact that Kyuubi is sealed within her one day and find out who his father is the next day and not be blown out of the water by all the information. He truly was an exceptional young man to say the least, and he couldn't be more proud to know him.

Outside Neo and Harry could tell that something was on Naruto's mind. It was kind of hard to ignore when he walked out of the office with the most serious face they'd ever seen in their entire time of knowing him. Even Neo, who had been Naruto's friend since they were in the Orphanage together, had never seen such a serious look on Naruto's face in all their years together. It was….creepy to say the least. They simply fell behind him and followed, knowing that sooner or later he'd come clean with them. It was, after all, Naruto that was the person in question. Someone that has an extremely hard time keeping a secret of any kind.

It's been two days since Naruto had become so serious. Whenever Neo or Harry tried to spar with the usual rambunctious boy he merely waved them have stating 'I have to learn these jutsu.' It had begun to irk them to the point where each started to do nothing but study and learn their own scrolls. Between the scrolls and their private lessons the only time the boys seemed to see each other or interact was when they did group training with Jaraiya. It was funny, normally the trio would have been at least a little enthusiastic when they bumped into Jaraiya when they left the office the other day, but the seriousness of Naruto caused them to pretty much just walk right by him, which miffed Jaraiya to no end at such disrespect of a Shinobi of his rank and stature. With all the training they've been doing the Third could tell they were about Chunin in power and control. But at the end of the week they would be heading out to join Hogwarts with Harry. Their training in magic had been very quick after a quick trip to obtain their wands. He thought it was ironic that Naruto's wand was redwood with pieces of hair from the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi. Neo's wand was also something akin to irony, being that it was made from the bone of a dragon with three hairs of a unicorn as its core. Very interesting indeed.

Neo's POV

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Naruto, but my skeletons have souls. That's right, souls. When I call forth a skeleton to do my bidding, the soul that inhabited the body before is returned temporarily. Now what no one knows is that in order to use a specific soul and skeleton you have to earn their favor. Most will just automatically give me their favor since the souls are those of warriors who relish the feel of combat and are grateful of the opportunity to fight after they're dead and gone. But there are some, great warriors of their time, who ask for something in return for their services. Usually this is a simple offering of blood, just like in a summoning other Shinobi use. However, on rare occasions, like right now, they force you to prove your worth to summon them. What sucks most about this is that I can't use my Necromancy against them, it is all me and nothing but me. Normally this might be a major problem for Necromancers in the past, but my best friend and brother is Naruto Uzumaki. Because of him I'm not stuck with just one style of fighting, like standing back and letting my skeletons do all the work. I'm in the shit with my skeletons, kick major ass like Naruto likes to say.

A grin spreads across my face as I dodge another attack by a particularly bad ass new skeleton warrior. Trees fall to the wayside from the force of the dodged attack as I free fall in the air for a second, my hands running through new still unfamiliar seals, an attack created by my father. It is powerful as hell and probably my only shot at winning this match. I scream the name of the attack as I finish the twenty seal sequence and slam my right arm forward, holding it steady with my left around the elbow. "BONE TAKER!!" I feel the chakra drain at an alarmingly fast pace as it rushes through my right arm. The skin starts to expand and rip, my lip drawing a bead of blood as I bite down on it in pain. Bones rushes out of the rips and merge together forming a type of funnel looking thing, hollow cartilage ripping out from my back and chest and attaching to the end of the 'cannon'. A blue light starts to glow, a high pitched whining sound hurting my ears as it powers up. An enormous orb of chakra pushes out from the hollow end aimed at my opponent before erupting forward in a chakra blast. A crackling rips through the air as the attack super heats the air around it making it seem like sighting circles around the blast. The skeleton warrior, though fleshless, seems surprised and throws up its two sword into a guard, channeling chakra that is super imposed around the skeleton like it still had a body, a blue shield forming in front of it. Darkness begins to creep around the outside of my vision, the chakra drain finally starting to affect me. This was definitely a last resort technique until I greatly increase my chakra levels. Unconsciousness takes me just as I see the attack slam into the Skeleton Warriors shield, and shreds it in an instant without a moments hesitation, the bones of my target disintegrating almost as instantly. I feel a nod the Warrior as another skeleton joins my mind. I couldn't be happier at that moment. Proving your worth in battle, whether it's against a possibly skeleton ally or an enemy, had to be one of the most exhilarating moments in life. And I know I will have plenty of opportunities in both departments in the coming years thanks to my profession as a Shinobi of Konohagakure.

Naruto's POV

I've trained with my two friends and with Iruka-sensei these last couple of days, but I feel hollow. The only joy I seem to get out of life right now is training in the techniques my father left me in the scroll. The funny thing is that it seems my father preferred speed techniques and strike and run tactics if at all possible. As I studied the techniques I started to see a way for my father's techniques to work in my favor. Sure I don't prefer guerilla tactics like my father does, I'm more of an in your face ground and pound type of fighter. But I also realize that that tactic doesn't always work.

My eyes sharpen as I look at my target, a simple training log stuck in the ground. I extend my right arm forward, all the fingers spread with the palm aimed forward. My chakra begins spiking as I try to activate the no-seal jutsu. My fingers begin vibrating starting at the tips and working its way down. It spreads to my entire hand then my arm, I snap forward as fast as I can, the muscles in my legs growing and shrinking with the work. My tendons snapping back and forth with the force. My movements are lithe and fluid as I rocket forward, my entire arm vibrating so hard it looks like I have five arms overlapping each other and blurred. I roar in defiance as I swing my arm out, the vibration spreading instantly over my whole body instantly for a split second causing me to disappear and reappear half way across the clearing on the other side of the log. I shake my head, disorientation and nausea slamming into me for a moment. I glance at the log, hoping beyond hope that this time the technique was a success. My eyes widen as they land on the target. It was gone, just…gone. There was a hole where the log should be, all his other attempts are slightly shattered or have a ton of dents in them, but this one wasn't there anymore. What the hell kind of technique was this?!

"Aha ha ha ha!! Not what you expected was it boy?" I snap my head towards the sound finding Ero-sennin leaning against a tree smirking. "Don't know what happened do ya?" I shake my head. His smirk widens in that way that says 'I know something you don't'. Kami I hate that damn type of smirk, I had enough of that shit from people like Sasuke in the Academy and around the Village. "That technique deals with speed, this I know you know. What the scroll doesn't say is that when performed perfectly that vibration is transferred in an instant into the target on an atomic scale. The chakra you circulate at the beginning keeps it from affecting you on the same level. With me so far?" I growl in annoyance as I nod, stupid fucker thinking he's so damn smart. "When the vibration transferred it separated all the elements in the target on an atomic scale which makes the target disintegrate completely. Wait just a moment and you'll see why your father decided against using it all the time."

I looked at him quizzically until my vision starts vibrating and I fall to my knees and vomit. I feel vibrations rocking my body with pain beyond measure. I scream, my throat closing up allowing no sound. I vaguely feel Ero-sennin pounding my back to help me clear my wind pipe. With a huge inhale the problems stop almost immediately. In gasping breaths I ask the question. "What…the…fuck…was that?!"

Jaraiya chuckles as he helps me stand again, my legs and arms weak. "That, baka, was the after effects that will happen no matter how much control and power you have. See, even though the chakra circulation stops you from disintegrating your cells still go through hell. Using this technique the right way even once seriously damages the cells. Luckily cells replace themselves but this causes them to be flawed in a very special way. Even Kyuubi won't fix the problem once he sees what is actually happening. You see, your father's techniques started with this technique. He only used it once, and it led to the creation of the ultimate techniques he's known for. These new 'flawed' cells gave him inhumanly enhance speed. Right now your speed is twice what it was before, once you finish 'healing' that is." My eyes are wide at this new revelation. Once I healed, which is when I sleep I know, my speed will be twice as fast as before?" I can't help but grin at that. A smile stretches itself from ear to ear as I think of the new possibilities this offers me in my training and future profession. Damn this was going to be fun!

The boys stood side by side waiting with Jaraiya and Sarutobi, waiting for the Headmaster Dumbledore to show up an transport them to the school. They'd been waiting for about an hour now and Naruto was beginning to get a little antsy. Imagine his surprise when with a pop Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. The ancient man smiles at the rest as he adjusts his half moon spectacles. "Sorry for being so late, I had a most unusual visit and it took me a bit to deal with." He claps his hands and smiles at the group. "So! Is everyone ready?" He gets nods all around as the boys adjust the storage scrolls they bought stacked in a sling like backpacks (Think of that scroll carrier Kankuro used in the comics for his puppets.). Dumbledore nods, thinking he needs to get the secrets of those storage scrolls; it would make things much easier for many wizards and witches, not to mention the student, when carrying many things. Those trunks, even the Never Ending Storage Trunks, were just too lumbering and massive to be truly efficient, especially in the Muggle world. He slaps his hands together and grins so wide it closes his eyes. "Well then! Lets get going shall we? Now I need each of you to hold each other's hands and grip tightly, Naruto give me you hand…" The each grasp the hand of the person next to them, forming a circle as Naruto holds Dumbledore's left hand and Jaraiya his right. "Alright, you're going to feel a bit disoriented but don't let go. It'll be over in a flash…"

They here a pop, their vision dark as they feel like they're being squeezed through a funnel way to small to support their mass. They can't breathe as pressure pushes against their ribcages. And almost as fast as this started, it was over with another pop. The once shining and building covered scenery was replaced by dark clouds, a slight drizzle, and a view of dark and evil looking forest in front of them. Beyond the forest they see a towering castle with several spires rising to meet the sky. They saw lights through the windows all over the sides. It wasn't Konoha by any means, but it was more than impressive in its own right. Dumbledore motions for the group to follow as he moves towards a gate that enters into the Castle grounds. "Now boys, there are some rules all students must follow. First, no wandering into the Forbidden Forest, it's filled with dark creatures that are highly dangerous among other things. Second, there is a curfew and all students must abide it and not leave their dorms after it. And a third rule, one that pertains to your three alone. No using your jutsu…" Dumbledore looks at them seriously, his eyes stern. "You will have a class period everyday to train with Jaraiya-san, then and only then will you be allowed to use your jutsu. There is a loophole to this rule though boys…" They snap to attention, their annoyance at such restrictions lifting. "If this school falls under attack you are given permission to use any and all means necessary to help defend it." Grins spread across the faces of the young men, grins of eager maliciousness and promised pain. One even crosses the usually gentle face of Harry Potter, making Dumbledore shiver, what kind of training had they put the boy through to change him like this? The question goes unsaid and unanswered as Dumbledore leads them to the Castle, telling Naruto and Neo that they would join Harry in Gryffindor House. This was starting to look like a very interesting year.

AN-Hey all, sorry these are so short but I'm trying to make them more interesting and better built than the last one. I feel I'm getting better at it but I'm still a work in progress as a writer. I hope you enjoy this version better, the last just seemed too random and incomplete to me. Maybe you as the reader felt the same I am not sure. I hope you enjoy this. Please Read and Review, ciao!!

JON


	3. Chapter 3

Diablo

**Diablo: The Lord of Destruction 2.0  
By: **Jon M. Iris

**Chapter Three: New Friends and Old Rivalries**

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

It's been three days since Naruto and the others arrived at Hogwarts, three days of strenuous training from the professors to catch him and Neo up to speed while Harry spent all the time training with Jaraiya in his new fighting form. The beauty of the form that even Jaraiya admits to is it is useful whether or not you have a wand, jutsu, or some kind of weapon. This was proven correct when Harry sparred with Naruto and Neo, his skills constantly increasing. What was most amazing to everyone was that Naruto and Neo were able to incorporate some of the spells into their own styles. Now; however, was finally the day when the other students would start to arrive. Ever since Konoha Harry had regaled them with his adventures at school, and his two closest friends Ron and Hermoine.

They watched through their dorm window as plumes of smoke came closer and closer by the minute. Naruto and Neo watched as excitement grew in Harry's eyes as he watches the smoke. It was the start of a new school year, the start of new adventures and new friends. Harry laughs out loud as he grabs his new friends around the shoulders and shakes them before speeding from the dorm, running as fast as he can to meet his old friends at the entrance. Neo smirks as Harry moves with such speed and grace it was like he'd been raised in Konoha all along. The two left behind merely start laughing as they make their way in the same direction, slowly getting used to the wizards robes and clothes they have been forced to wear. Their wands, like Harry's, are stored in spring locked holsters on their arms. Like all Shinobi they have kunai and shuriken hidden all over their body. All three knew Dumbledore would be pissed, but if he ever called them on it their answer would be swift and to the point. How were they to protect the school and the students within if they were always unarmed with the weapons they know best?

Meanwhile Harry was having a field day with his new advanced physical skills. He knew the castle inside and out and would run along the walls and slide down the railings to get to doors he needed to get to. It was an amazing sight to all the people inhabiting the pictures, never before had they seen such acrobatics, at least on the ground and not in the air. All the while only one thing ran through the young man's mind, 'I get to see my friends!' As he entered the main hall the doors started to open, students entering, and almost at the very start were his friends. Imagine theirs and everyone else's surprise when Harry seemed to materialize in front of them, wrapping his arms around both their wastes and lifting them in the air laughing in joy and welcoming them back. Ron and Hermoine are astonished as the air leaves their lungs by the force of his hug. He lightly puts them down and puts a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's good to see you guys! I've missed you both greatly!!"

Ron wheezes as he tries to catch his breath, he couldn't believe how strong Harry has gotten over the summer, it was amazing. "Hiya Harry, what's happened to ya?"

Harry looks a little confused at Ron's question and now Hermoine's checking him over with a diagnostic spell. "Whatya mean?"

Hermoine looks at him crossly, her eyes fuming. "What have you done to yourself Harry?! According to my diagnostic your muscles and tendons have grown extremely powerful! Did you use a spell of something?! This kind of improvement in such a short time is impossible!!"

Harry laughs at Hermoine's accusations. "No Hermoine, I didn't use anything like that! We'll talk more later, but right now I want you to meet two new friends of mine. Hermoine, Ron… Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Neo Necro!" The two look confused before someone taps them on the shoulder. They spin around and come face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed boy and a red haired black eyed boy. The two grin, Naruto creeping them out slightly with his slightly longer than normal canines. "Talk later, food now!" The two look confused as Harry starts pushing them to the cafeteria closely followed by Neo. Naruto however stands still, waiting. Finally a loudmouthed platinum blonde boy walks into Naruto's back.

The boy tries to push Naruto only for Naruto to step to the side. "Watch where your going Mudblood!" Naruto looks at the boy, his eyebrow cocked and a frown slashed across his face.

He steps forward, Malfoy's thugs Crabb and Goyle stepping forward as Malfoy grins while stepping back to let his lap dogs do the work. "Wh're ya think you goin?" Crabb's horrible speech makes Naruto wince for a moment. They both take a swing at Naruto only for him to catch both fists in the palms of his hands and grip. They try to pull their hands back until Naruto squeezes slightly forcing both to fall to their knees and cry out in pain. Malfoy looks horribly surprised and takes a step back in fear.

Naruto looks at the pathetic excuse for a human and frowns deeper before crushing the two boys hands and letting go. They fall to the floor cradling their hands in pain and crying. Malfoy merely trembles as Naruto steps forward, anger practically oozing off the blonde boy. "Draco…Malfoy…You will not bother Harry Potter anymore. If you so much as insult him I will rip out your heart and feed it to you. Do you understand me?"

Malfoy continues to step back as Naruto steps forward until his back is against the wall. Sweat pours down the boys face as Naruto draws closer and closer. The students coming in all stop as they see the 'scary' Draco Malfoy suddenly get lifted off the ground by his shirt by the blonde haired new kid. "What do you think your doing?" The voice is nasally in sound and highly disapproving. Naruto turns his head to find Professor Snape practically glaring at him. Naruto glares back shocking the students and Snape, who takes an involuntary step back.

Naruto slowly turns his head and looks into Malfoy's eyes. "Remember my warning and do not cross me and mine. Trust me, you will regret it…" Naruto drops the boy and turns on his heel heading towards the cafeteria, grinning as the scent of urine hits his nose. That boy was easy to manipulate if you only knew the right way to do it, and fear was a great motivator.

Dinner was going great. They'd just had the Sorting Ceremony, some of the new first years getting their first peek at the 'Famous Harry Potter'. He ignored most of them and just had a good time with his old and new friends. Ron hit it off good with Naruto and Hermoine was having a great time going over 'brainiac' stuff with Neo. Harry was amazed all his friends hit it off like this. It made him happy to see his friends so happy, and from the looks of Malfoy's nervous looks at Naruto it looks like Naruto came through on that promise he'd made him.

Flashback no Jutsu

Harry thrusts a punch at Naruto as naruto swings a leg aimed at his head. Both attacks connect pushing both attackers back a few feet. Naruto grins as he fazes from sight reappearing behind Harry with a fist cocked and ready to let loose. Surprise fills Naruto as he suddenly locks up stiff as a board. His eyes move around trying to find the source of the problem and finally sees Harry's wand aimed backwards under his arm, aimed directly at Naruto. "Heh, looks like I win Naruto. You'll be stuck like that for an hour unless I release the spell."

Naruto grins before he starts to yell, blue and green energy swirling around him until Harry hears a snap and Naruto slams his fist into a surprised Harry's face. Harry flies across the clearing landing in a heap. He sits up rubbing his jaw in pain while Naruto laughs at the other end. "Never think it's over until someone is dead Harry! There's always something you can do to escape any situation."

Harry laughs as he walks over to Naruto. "Wish I could find more ways of avoiding Malfoy. My life would be so much easier if I could…"

Naruto frowns and puts a hand on his friends shoulder. "Who is this Malfoy and why do you want to avoid him so badly?"

Harry frowns as memories of that asshole enter his mind. "He's a guy who's been a pain in my ass since I started this school. He's always trying to pick fights with me and make my life a living hell. What's worse is that he practically worships Voldemort…"

Naruto frowns at the name, the long talks the three of them had about how Voldemort gave Harry that scar and is still around. That Harry is the only one who can destroy this Dark Lord. And this boy worshiped that fucking asshole?! "Harry, when school starts I'll put an end to his stupidity…" Harry merely nods, knowing that Naruto wouldn't hurt the boy, at least not seriously. And he didn't care…One way or another…

End Flashback

Harry could do nothing more then smile at his friends. As Dumbledore gave the after dinner announcements Harry chuckled at the silly faces Naruto was making, mimicking Dumbledore. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore grin slightly at Naruto's silent actions. They all started to leave, until Malfoy nervously approached Harry. "Umm… Can we talk?" Harry nods and follows Malfoy in an opposite direction where they would be unseen and unheard. Malfoy turns and scratches his neck slightly. "Ummm, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I honestly don't know why I was doing that stuff to you. In all honesty it was kind of weird."

Harry looked at him in confusion. This was starting to sound very strange, his guard rose thinking this might be some kind of trap. "What do you mean Malfoy?" He frowns.

Malfoy nervously scratches his neck more. "Well, to be honest… I think… I was under a spell…" Harry cocks an eyebrow. He couldn't believe this shit, Malfoy has practically tortured him ever since he started. And now the little bastard was trying to blame it on a spell just because Naruto scared the piss out of him, literally?!

He grabs Malfoy's arm in an iron grip, surprising the fragile boy as Harry pulls him down the hall headed to the Headmaster's office. "We'll see if what your telling is the truth or not Malfoy…" He begins to shake as Harry says a word at a statue that starts lifting up revealing a spiraling staircase. They reach the top and Harry knocks on the door. Receiving an affirmative they enter revealing Dumbledore with McGonagall and Snape in the room. "Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy here has just told me something I find highly unlikely. I'd like you to see if he's telling the truth or not."

Dumbledore looks deeply into the trembling boys eyes, his gaze never faltering, his focus sharp as any blade. "What is this tale you have spun boy?"

Malfoy shakes more as Dumbledore stares deeply into his eyes. "It wasn't a tale sir, it is the truth, or so I believe." He looks down, surprising even Dumbledore himself as he was putting his magic in the gaze, this boy should not have been able to shift his gaze even slightly let alone look at the ground. "Even before I started coming to this school I felt as if I was watching through someone else's eyes. I spoke things I didn't mean, did things I didn't want to do. It was strange, but ever since that blonde friend of Harry's confronted me in the corridor, I feel somehow… Free…"

Dumbledore nods. "Open your mind Draco, allow me to see inside…" Malfoy nods and closes his eyes, a look of deep concentration flowing across his face. His trembling slows before simply stopping. Dumbledore smiles at the force of will this young man has. He closes his own eyes. Soon everyone knew Dumbledore had found something he did not like. His face became grim, then angry, before long he was shaking in a righteous fury very few in this world had ever seen. Both of their eyes snap open at the same time. Malfoy's face looks shocked before it turns into an anger that almost pales Dumbledore's. "How could that bastard do that to me!!"

Harry and the others look confused and look to Dumbledore for answers. "His father used the Imperio(?) curse to make Malfoy be more like him. In doing so he also put a major lock on Draco's magic. I swear I'm going to destroy that fucker!!" Everyone gasps as Dumbledore blushes and sits, adjusting his spectacles nervously. "Ahem, anyways… There is a plus to this believe it or not. Because Draco's power was being limited, it grew faster than normal. I'd say he's almost at your level Harry." Harry's eyes widen in surprise, oh snap…

The group couldn't believe what they were hearing. Draco Malfoy was such an ass because he was under the Imperius curse? And the curse was broken because of Naruto's overpowering killer intent when he confronted the little blonde fuck? Naruto frowns not believing it, even though Dumbledore himself confirmed it. He knew, however that it was unfair to judge the boy so soon, especially considering this new possibility. "I'll give him a chance Harry, but he better not prove to be faking it, or I will end his existence…"

Neo nods in agreement and Harry smiles a fond smile while Ron and Hermoine look at the two in shock. Harry coughs to gain the twos attention. "I guess now is a good time to explain about Naruto and Neo. They're Shinobi from the Elemental Countries. It's sealed off from the rest of the world and very few know of it. They were hired by Professor Dumbledore to help in our war against Voldemort. These two are powerful, and will continue to grow in power. And their good people at the same time."

Ron and Hermoine look shocked as they at their new friends. It was Hermoine, of course, who asked the question on both their minds. "What, exactly, do Shinobi do?"

Naruto looks at her with a serious face, his tone flat and emotionless. "We kill. We are ninja, hired to accomplish missions no one else can accomplish. We can get in and out of heavily guarded military installations, gather intelligence or assassinate a particular person or persons. In doing so we save the lives of hundreds if not thousands of defenseless civilians."

Hermoine looks at him crossly, her face turning red in her anger. "How can you kill like that?! It's… It's… It's just wrong!!" Hermoine's mind was rocking around in her head. She just couldn't wrap her highly honed morals around the fact that someone who isn't a serial killer or so damn nice could be such heartless killers!

Naruto, Neo, and Harry merely grin and wink at each other. "We don't have to explain our reasons to you Hermoine, but we will anyway." Naruto smiles as he looks at her. "We kill to preserve the balance. When evil men get too much power or get to 'thirsty' they have to be removed, either by being put in prison or simply killed. People hire us for the 'simply kill' part, and that keeps the balance. Without the corrupt powerful ones and the weak yet evil killers good people like you live longer and without as much pain in your life."

Hermoine frowns while Ron simply nods his head. "That does _not_ justify killing people!" Her hair starts standing on end in her anger, her face purpling. Ron nervously edges away along with Harry while Neo and Naruto merely look at her with a blank face. "You… You… MONSTERS!!" She rushes forward cocking a hand back about to swing on Naruto. Neo moves to the side and watches as Hermoine's fist lands on Naruto's cheek and stops instantly. Hermoine looks shocked for a moment before pulling her hand back which is now hanging at the wrist limply. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she holds her now broken wrist to her waist.

Ron goes from nervous to furious in an instant. "What the fuck did you do to her to bastard?!" He goes to swing only for Harry to catch his arm and shake his head slowly at Ron. Ron looks at Harry confused; this was their closest friend Hermoine so why was Harry stopping him from defending her. He turns his look on Naruto, anger crossing his face as Naruto looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto stands up and slowly walks over to Hermoine who's curled up on the ground crying over her broken wrist. "Do you know why your wrist is broken?" He waits for an answer but receives none. "Part of our training to be Shinobi is something called Iron Body. We are subjected to harsh attacks that hardened our skin. And besides that we all are trained to kill people Hermoine, to infiltrate heavily guarded facilities. Do you honestly think a child who has been raised like you could succeed in something like that? A normal child's punch like yours will only hurt the child. I thought you were smart…"

Hermoine grunts as she slowly stands up with her back to Naruto. "I am smarter than that…" Naruto grunts as a blast of magic launches him into the wall. He rubs his stomach and looks up at Hermoine, her eyes blazing mad. Harry grins with Neo. It was happening with Hermoine, her true power was finally being unleashed. During their training back at Konoha Harry's power had suddenly surged with power during a sparring match. At the time he had gone berserk and it had taken ANBU and the Hokage to stop his onslaught against Naruto and Neo. They had decided then that Ron's and Hermoine's power must be unleashed as Harry refused to let them be defenseless in the war to come. Hermoine gently grabs her wrist, her injured hand suddenly surrounded in a glow of magic. In seconds her hand is healed and she launches at Naruto screaming in rage while Ron looks on, a look of awe crossing his face.

Naruto grins, his eyes covered by his hair. Hermoine just a couple feet away he looks up instantly locking eyes with her, his eyes glowing a feral red forcing her to stop in her tracks. Sweat beads down her face as she begins to shake. With a scream of terror she collapses to the ground unconscious.

Hermoine floats in an endless image of black, her body weightless and without strength. She looks around semi conscious trying to something, anything, to orient herself. She feels her body stop before sinking down to a ground that looked like everything else, making it seem like she was standing on nothing. She became more aware as time went by and she started to panic. There was absolute nothingness all around her. She tried running, screaming for help but only received echoes for answers and seemed to be running in place. After a while her muscles began to cramp and protest at the harsh use they were unaccustomed to. She stops sucking in air trying to calm her racing heart. "What is it you seek my child?" Her eyes snap wide as she practically spins trying to find the voise that seemed to echo softly across the empty blackness.

The question itself sinks into her subconscious as she looks frantically for the speaker. There an answer was formed and released before it had even registered in her conscious mind. "Knowledge is what I seek. Knowledge to protect those I care for more than anything else in this world."

The voice is silent before echoing across the black void. "Such a Noble cause you have little one. Your desire shall be granted…" A light brighter than the sun begins to emit in front of Hermoine as she shields her eyes from the radiance. "Take what is rightfully yours, young one, and start down the path you have chosen." Hermoine moves her hand and can do nothing but look on in astonishment at an amazing silver staff with lines of onyx wrapping tightly around the handle before meeting up at a giant uncut ruby sitting on top. In all her life she'd never seen an item with such beauty and magnificence with a resounding power to go along with it. Oh yes, there was power in this staff, a great power. Power unlike anything she'd ever felt before in her life. And somehow, in some ancient primal way she knew that this power was hers and hers alone, a power she'd had from birth and was always out of reach. Until now… "Take the staff child and realize your true potential!!" The voice is kind, supportive, and commanding. Without another thought she reaches out and takes hold of the staff and in a bright flash she found herself crouching in front of Naruto, her new staff held in both hands like it was a bo staff from Japan.

Naruto stands before her grinning like mad with Harry and Neo while Ron merely stares on in amazement. After all she had just been about to fall to the ground and in a bright silver flash she was suddenly standing battle ready with a determined and awe shocked look on her face. In her hands was a wizard's staff mad of silver and onyx with a ruby on the end. Where the fuck did that come from. "So I see you're starting to realize your true potential, eh Hermoine?" Naruto's tone is one of approval and pride.

Hermoine grins as she tightens her grip on her new staff. "Yeah, thanks for helping me… Now learn what it's like to face a womans wrath!!" Her hair stands on end as power emanates from her in a brilliant silver shade. She thrusts the ruby towards Naruto, a beam of pure gold slamming into the boy turning him instantly into a tree. She grins as the spell succeeds, her anger subsiding. She frowns in frustration as the tree disappears in a puff of smoke and she hears Naruto chuckling behind her.

She turns to see her new nemesis leaning on his friend Neo, grinning like mad. "Anger gone?" She nods reluctantly. Naruto chuckles again before looking at Ron mischievously. "You're next buddy, as soon as we figure out what your catalyst is…" Ron gulps, not liking the sound of that at all.

It's been a few weeks since the start of school, and things were going as good as can be expected. With a few key differences of course. Hermoine was even more knowledge obsessed than before, reading and seeming to memorize every detail of every book she could get her hands on. Neo seemed to have taken her old position with his thirst for knowledge. Naruto on the other hand was between Harry and Neo in his learning, mainly since he'd seen just how effective magic could be on regular Shinobi like he used to be. Harry was the same as before only a little more motivated to learn as much as he'd need to save his loved ones. Ron; however, remained exactly as he was before, only this time Hermoine, with her new staff, wouldn't do his work for him anymore. Naturally his grades began to drop and soon he actually started putting an half assed effort into his education.

It was on one of the rare occasions where Ron was studying hard in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was so deep in the book he has been reading that he practically leaped out of his skin when Naruto slammed a book on the table. "Damn Ron, if you study any harder a baby could have snuck up on your ass!" Naruto grins as Ron tries to catch his breath, the whites clearly seen around his pupils. Naruto chuckles again before becoming serious. "Have you seen Harry? I need to talk to him about something…" Ron calms down a little more before shaking his head then goes back to reading his book, a little bit of sweat trailing down the side of his face at the effort he was putting into studying.

Naruto merely chuckles again before walking away, his senses spreading to their max to find Harry. Unfortunately for Naruto he hasn't developed his senses that well and can only feel about thirty feet around him. Luckily for him he has an above average olfactory. Sure it might not be as good as Kiba's nose but hell it's hard to compete with someone who's family excels in a human-dog crossover jutsu for generations. He sniffed the air almost immediately catching a small whiff of Harry's scent. He follows it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find the wanna-be who smiles too much. He couldn't remember the dumbass's name but he inquired after Harry's whereabouts anyway. Nodding as the teacher tells him, in a round about and self blessing way, that Harry had just left a couple minutes before Naruto had gotten there. Without thanking the idiot he heads off following the scent until he comes upon a crowd of students and Filch spinning on Harry. He looks at the wall and sees a message written in blood and Filch's cat hanging by it's tail. He frowns as Filch starts saying he'll kill Harry but really doesn't pay it any mind since that slow moron couldn't kill Harry if he wanted, not after all the training they'd been through. Dumbledore stepped in then though stopping it all and told Filch the damn cat was only petrified. Well that was weird that was for sure. Naruto merely shook his head in disbelief. How can some of the shit he's been seeing be at all possible? He really didn't see how it could be honestly, but then some of the jutsu and other shit he does would probably blow all these wizards and witches minds if they saw even half of his skills. And that sure as hell didn't include the big things he knew. As the crowd started to disperse he made his way towards Harry to tell him the thing he'd been looking for him for. The second he stood next Harry he grabbed Naruto's arm and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You heard it didn't you Naruto?" He nods and Harry releases his arm. "I heard it in Lockhart's office and when I left. I followed it to that back there…"

Naruto frowns. "What did you hear exactly Harry? All I heard was a dark hissing, like a snake or somethin'. And what was that written on the wall? 'The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened, enemies of the Heir beware'?" Harry growls in frustration. "I heard a voice Naruto, a voice saying 'blood' and 'kill'. I don't know why I was the only one that heard it, Hermoine here didn't hear anything at all. As for the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' shit I have no idea…" Naruto's frown deepens as he puts his mind to the test. His problem is that this world was so alien to him and he hadn't learned all that much about it yet, at least not enough to help him out in this quandary.

AN- Well I like how this version is going and the way it is written. Hopefully you all agree with me lol. I'm trying to make the chapter's longer but with all the shit goin on in my life right now it is… difficult I guess is the right word. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. If you have any requests on what you'd like to see just give me a holla and tell me.

Jon


	4. Chapter 4

**Diablo: The Lord of Destruction 2.0  
By: **Jon M. Iris

**Chapter Four: Conspiracy**

AN-Well I'm back if you readers don't already kno lol. LET THE STORIES CONTINUE!!!!

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Time seemed to pass rather quickly for the students after the message was found. Harry Potter stared around the Quidditch field searching for the elusive Snitch. A bludger was starting to get on his nerves as he turned his head once more barely dodging the attack. It was quite obvious the damn thing was cursed but with his intense Taijutsu training it was like being attack with a rubber ball thrown by a baby. There was the Snitch, in a flash Harry sped towards his objective avoiding the bludger time and time again. And that's when he felt a surge of magic right before the bludger slammed into the side of his head knocking him from his broom. With a curse he waves at his broom and catches it just before hitting the ground before zipping up and searching for the Snitch again.

With irritation he start blocking and knocking the bludger away, that attacks becoming more and more forceful, he could feel bruises begin to form on his arms. This was getting down right ridiculous. There's the Snitch and Harry was after it once again dodging and knocking away the bludger. Making a reach for the Snitch he felt another blast of magic and that's when the bludger succeeded as it slammed into his outstretched arm. He felt the bones snap and splinter from the force. Ignoring the pain he hops up onto his broom and channels chakra to his feet and leaps forward, the built up chakra blasting him forward. His good hand snaps out like lightning and ctaches the snitch before he barrel rolls on the grass before coming to a stop in a crouch on the sand below the goals. The snitch held snug in his hand winning him the game. Anger courses through him as the bludger heads for him again. Timing it perfectly he jumps in the air witha spinning back kick fueled with enough chakra to make the Rasengan Jaraiya was currently teaching Naruto. The thing exploded upon contact, all the stored up magic within controlling it erupted into a geyser of force ripping the ground and throwing up a ton of dust and smoke. Blue chakra and green magic seemed to sizzle and course in the air fighting each other before dying out.

The dust began to settle as a crowd of students and teachers rushed the field. Harry's best friends in the lead next to Lockhart. A shade begins to step through the dust and smoke to reveal Harry, the snitch held firmly in the air. A cry erupts from the few still into the game, meanwhile Lockhart made it to Harry's broken arm. A hiss escapes Harry's tightly pressed lips as Lockhart begins to say he could repair it. Harry's eyes go cold, colder than midwinter at midnight at the north pole. "Touch me and I'll show you your heart..." Lockhart simply smiled thinking the 'young man was beside himself with pain'. Eyes wide he is yanked back with a sudden jerk at his collar as Harry's 'broken' arm rips through the empty space where Lockhart's head had been. Dumbledore stepped forawrd soon after, Naruto's grip still strong on Lockharts collar who struggled and asked 'how dare you's and 'let me go this instant's.

Dumbledore stepped next to Lockhart and looked over his spectacles at him, a look of severe disappointment froze the moronic man instantly. "You should be grateful Professor, Naruto just saved your life." He turns his attention towards Harry and moves slowly, almost as if he was prepared to be attacked. "You see, Harry is unconscious. His body, always on High alert for attacks, is in reactive counter mode. He will attack anyone who gets near." He steps one foot forward and Harry moves. Everyone watching couldn't believe their eyes as his arm whipped out like lightning aimed at the Headmaster's throat, his wand held like a knife as magic sparked off the end. They were beyond surprised as Dumbledore leaped back and pulled his wand, crouched and more serious than anyone had ever seen before. Crouched low and wand unwavering at the ready.

"Naruto, Neo, is there anyway you can contain him?" The two look at Dumbledore, already at his side and in their Shinobi clothes, kunai ready out of pure instinct. Naruto grins and Neo looks more determined. "We can try, a Shinobi trained like we have are sometimes more powerful when unconscious since there are no morals and emotions to a sleeping mind." Naruto's eyes begin to redden, his excitement growing by the minute. "Lets go Neo, it's our duty to stop him as his team mates."

Neo nods as he whips out his wand. A grin grows on his face as well as he lowers his right arm to the ground palm first. "I've been wantin a chance to use this..." Naruto looks at him then nods knowing exactly what he was about to do. "Heed my call and rise once more Warrior of Old, Hrothgar Dragon Slayer!!!" Runes and lines drew themselves in gold on the ground beneath his palm. The ground began to mound upwards towards his palm. Stepping away from the earth it rose taller growing thicker as the ground began to crack along the lines and runes. The students and teachers watched with wide eyes as suddenly a skeletal hand ripped throught the top of the three foot tall mound. The ground began to lower itself as it crawled forth. Armor coated the skeletal remains of what was once a proud warrior of yesteryear, slayer of the dragon Tiamat. [?)I can't for the life of me remember the dragons name or find it online. Anyone who might kno please message me so i can edit this fic. thanks-JON] Hrothgar pulls a spear from his back, his armor shiny in parts and rusty in others, yet the spear had no signs of damage, no rust. An energy seemed to buzz through the length of the spear and the teachers and Naruto knew it was one of the few special weapons of the world. A weapon containing its very own soul. Neo looked at the summoned skeleton as it bowed its head at him. "No killing or severe injury Hrothgar, this is an ally. He's unconscious and reacting, help us capture him." Another head bow and it rockets forward, reversing his spear to the blunt end for non-killing techniques. Neo and Naruto rushed in quicky behind him, both running through hand seals. Hrothgar hit the front, Neo ran left, Naruto right; all three closing in on Harry almost in an instant. Hrothgar thrust his spear forth at Harry's forehead. Naruto's Gauntlet turned a glowing neon green before he swung his fist like quicksilver at Harry's gut. Bones formed around Neo's hand forming a small funnel, almost like his Bone Taker technique yet smaller. A glow of magic, not chakra, began to form in the funnel before launching an energy ball at Harry. All three attacks were flawless, each was powerful and faster than the eye can see.

Yet all was for naught as Harry swirled, a dome of magic and chakra forming over him while he sits in indian style at the end of his swirl, his hands spread out to the dome holding it in place. His broken arm is twisted yet moves normal creeping out some of the students watching. The three leap back from the dome, Neo and Naruto running through more signs as they land. More bones wrap around Neo arms as he holds his palms out facing the dome. Soon the bones merge together in a huge funnel around both arms, tube like bones growing from his back around to the funnel. Everyone there could feel and enormous magic build up, those who knew what to look for could even feel an enormous amount of chakra. With a roar an enormous orb of energy formed at the tip before blasting forward in a gigantic beam of gold and white energy, blue lightning swirling around the blast. "BONE TAKER!!!!"

Naruto continues running through hands signs as he watches Neo's Bone Taker slam into Harry's Energy Shield only to warp and almost seems to be absorbed by the Shield. As he finishes the last seal blood begins to creep intot he whites of his eyes before completely taking over his eyes, even his pupils are covered making it appear solid blood red WERE his eyes. Like Neo before him he slams his hand to the ground and seals, runes, and other markings spread out. Blood began to filter up through the ground growing and shaping into some heaping behemoth. Finally the seals were gone and the heap of blood with legs began to take shape into the general look of a man. Naruto steps back and grins at his handy work. "Blood Golem! Help Hrothgar to distract or incapacitate Harry!" It doesn't speak, doesn't nod or acknowledge Naruto in any way save for immediately rushing forward and attacking the dome just like Hrothgar was on the otherside. The Skeletal Warrior had flipped his spear around, a brownish energy emanating off the blade as he stabbed and slashed. The energy of the dome shield bent to his attacks but refused to yield.

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Harry's eyes, blank and emotionless as he continued to uphold the Shield. Inside his mind another battle was raging. Harry was in full Shinobi gear, dressed as a Konoha ANBU. His face mask strangely held no pattern, no animal face like other masks. It was simply blank white with eye holes. His wand in one hand and a short balde in the other he leapt through the trees of the Forbidden Forest surrounding Hogwarts. An unknown enemy, cloaked in shadows chased after him launching spells back to back with seemingly no end. Conserving his magic and chakra he simply dodged the incoming spells, using his surroundings to his advantage as the spells ricocheted off tree trunks and rocks. Swirling around a tree to avoid the latest attempt at and avada kedavra Harry rockets at his opponent. Channeling magic through his blade he slashes at where the beings neck should be. A green arc slid off his blade at the thing, and passed through it as if it were merely smoke. A bone white wand raised at Harry, a green aura at the tip revealing another killing curse.

"My my my Harry Potter..." The tone of this creatures voice had an abnormal hiss to it. "So the Elemental Islands do exist after all? How else would you have such skill in soooo short a time?" The shadow stepped forward, its wand still trained on Harry's mask. Like a hood being drawn back the shadow moved around the head revealing a grotesque skull, flesh hanging in ragged strips of the pearly white bone.

A snarl escapes Harry's lips as he moves his blade in front of him held in a backwards grip. His wand hand behind him ready to strike. "Voldemort...Finally here to finish the job huh?"

Had the skull supported flesh enough Harry knew it would be grinning. "If only boy, if only. My new body has yet to be completed, and this is not the main source of my soul..." Harry watches his mortal enemy, not a muscle twitched. "Unfortunately my time is through here. You have become too powerful for this me... Until we meet in person boy, adieu..." The green aura began to lessen as the shadow faded. Harry watched until nothing more than the skeleton remained. A pulse emanated from the skeletal remains an instant before white liquid began to bubble from the bones. Growing and shaping into something monstrous. A strange mask like thing the last to form. Three horns arched back from the mask, the body that of a regular sized human's only with various runes and seals traced all over it's form. Almost like a blink the eyes went from pitch to bright gold. "_**Finally I got rid of that bastard...**_"

Harry stared in confused shock. "Where's Voldemort?" This wierd creature looked to Harry, the eyes burning into Harry's very soul it seemed. "_**Oh he's here, somewhere inside me heheh. Someday you will be too Harry Potter...**_" Before Harry could ask more the creature seemed to blur and was gone. Puzzled he took to the trees trying to find his way out.

— **o.0.O.O.0.o — **

Meanwhile Naruto and Neo watched as the Blood Golem and Hrothgar continued to attack. Together the two Shinobi were running through identical seals, magic and chakra twined around the boy's figures as they closed in on finishing one of their best combo techniques. Neo crouched down slamming his wrists together with his open palms aimed at the dome, Harry puts one hand on Neo's back between his shoulder blades while the other points at the sky with palm open. "It's comin Neo, be ready..." There was a nervousness to Naruto's voice that surprised those who knew him at least a marginal amount. Neo merely nodded as bones began to make the Bone Taker funnel only larger, six bone hoses attaching themselves to the cannon. Bones rose up and surrounded Naruto's hand on Neo's back, two small bone hoses attaching to his wrist.

Clouds began to gather in the sky, lightning raining down to the ground and growing in frequency. A swell of power began to throb up from around the two boys, tiny rivulets of power leaking off the edges. Witha roar all the power began to lance towards the front of the bone cannon, charging a powerful power ball like none other as chakra and magic seemed to swirl all over the ball fighting for dominance and finding some strange balance between each other, shaky as it was at best.

A loud whine began to permeate the air as a powerful wind flared off the attack flapping clothes, hair and making most people cover their faces from the dirt and dust being thrown and tremendous speeds. There was a loud click and everything died down, like walking through a hurricane and then reaching the eye. This 'eye' lasted seconds as the energy ball began to move and appeared to be pulling reality itself behind it before it shot off like a bullet raging towards Harry's power dome.

Naruto and Neo had a moment to look shocked when they saw Harry open his eyes and stare consciously at the incoming attack. Instinct took over as he spun up form his seated position, a strange gold like energy surrounding his hand as the dome shrunk and joined the gold glow around Harry's fist making it pulse before growing stronger. With a roar Harry reared back and punched as hard as he could at the incoming energy ball. The attacks connected and exploded in a small mushroom cloud of force. The students, teachers, Naruto, and Neo all watched in horror as smoke filled the area. A few seconds and Naruto and Neo both grinned as the bones shrank back to their respective places and the two summons disappeared. Out of the smoke walked a slightly singed Harry Potter, his arm still broken and now held with his good arm. "Nice try guys, but it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." He grinned at his team mates who returne dthe sentiment, Naruto dashing forward to catch Harry as he fell. His legs just giving out from under him like a marionette with its strings cut. The three laugh as almost the entire school watched their strange comraderie. Ron, however, watched on with a look of horror and jealousy slowly sliding into place.

Why Harry? Why did he have so much power and such strong allies/friends?

* * *

AN-Sorry it took so damn long. Read and Review people, thanks. And Thankyou to all those who happen to like my work, thank you for waiting and demanding updates lol. I have been trying but life has been throwing a lotta of one two knock outs lately.

Jon Iris


End file.
